


My Wife Doesn't Like It

by Ncredible



Series: Nyssa Calls Oliver Husband [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Felicity lays down the law, Missing Scene, Nervous Oliver, Nyssa calls Oliver Husband, Nyssa sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: This my take on what Felicity might have said to Oliver about Nyssa calling him 'husband' when she comes to town.





	My Wife Doesn't Like It

**Author's Note:**

> I love seeing Nyssa back and I hope they find a reason to keep bringing her back.
> 
> I am going to miss Nyssa calling Oliver husband, because Katrina Law kills it every time.

Felicity says she needs sometime to figure out how to open the box Malcolm left behind for Thea and everyone goes off into their own direction to wait for Felicity to find something. I’m standing in the center of the platform watching Felicity work. I make no movement, but Felicity knows I am there and she breaks the silence that everyone in the bunker as been keeping for her to work in peace.

“Husband, huh? Does she always have to do that?” she asks annoyed. 

“I…” I have no idea where to start with that and I nervously bring my hands together. Felicity swivels around her chair to look at me, “you’re my husband. I know you can’t just go down to the court house and get a Nanda Parbat wedding annulled, but there has to be something.” Felicity stands up and walks over to me and lowers her voice and I can clearly tell she isn’t joking about what she intends to say next. “I’m not spending the next fifty years listening to another woman call you husband, Oliver. You need to talk to her when this over and figure something out. I can accept why you and Nyssa had to get married and I can even accept that she will inevitably drop in again at some point, but I am not listening to her call you ‘husband’ every time she is here.” 

I put my hands up in defeat before pulling her into a hug. I kiss the top of her head before saying, “I’ll talk to her, I promise.”

“All I ask,” Felicity responds, and she pulls out of my embrace and turns back to the cube on her work station, “okay now go somewhere else so I can think.”

I look to see where Thea is, and I see that she is off talking to Roy and I don’t want to interrupt them. John is no where to be seen. My eyes fall on Nyssa who is at Curtis’ old work bench picking up the different odds and ends he had down here to make this tech. I decide that there is no time like the present to discuss our unique set of circumstances. 

I walk over to her, “Nyssa.”

“Husband.” She replies.

I nervously laugh while softly clapping my hands together before speaking again, “you got to stop doing that. I do have a wife now and um… she doesn’t like it.”

“But that’s the fun of it.” Nyssa dead pans. 

Who knew Nyssa al Ghul had a sense of humor. One that Felicity and I might not find funny, but I decide to leave the conversation about our marriage for now and focus back on the matters at hand. I can discuss Nyssa’s sense of humor after we get the Thantos Guild out of Star City and get Thea and Roy back on the road to their new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and Comments keep me writing.


End file.
